Suki Kirai
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Kazemaru se siente confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Goenji, ya que este le dice que le gusta, pero al parecer él parece odiarlo y tras la confesión los sentimientos se vuelven más confusos ¿lo odia o lo ama?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola cositas lindas, les traigo una nueva historia de mi linda y hermosa parejita inspirado en la canción de los Kagamine (esta idea surgió cuando vi un vídeo versión de mi otp de la canción, gracias a mi amiga).**_

 _ **Note time: esta historia tendrá cinco capis.**_

 _ **Ahora si a leer ¡comencemos!**_

* * *

 **SUKI KIRAI**

 **Capítulo 1 "la confesión"**

Un nuevo año escolar comenzara el día de hoy, para Ichirouta Kazemaru sería su segundo año en la secundaria Raimon, a pesar de estar sonando su despertador este no se levantaba hasta que su hermano mayor Edgar lo levanto con agua, el peli azul con todo sus cabellos revueltos se levantó de mala gana de su cama, se adentró a su baño para tomar una relajante ducha que si le ayudo a despertar a cien, seco muy bien su cabello para cepillarlo y amarrárselo formando una coleta como es de costumbre, bajo por las escaleras para comer su desayuno, terminando de comer se fue nuevamente al baño para lavarse los dientes; ahora si todo listo para irse a la escuela vestido con su uniforme escolar, Kazemaru destaca en ser bueno en el atletismo y en el soccer, siempre tiene buenas calificaciones siendo este el primero de la clase; llego al instituto Raimon se dirigió a su salón y tomo asiento en su puesto mientras hablaba con sus amigos cercanos aunque sentía que era observado, noto que había alguien que jamás había visto en su escuela pensando que es un nuevo estudiante, paso los minutos cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela dando a entender a los estudiantes que ya es hora de entrar a sus aulas. El maestro de cálculo fue el primero en dar las clases a los alumnos de segundo año, pero antes presento al nuevo compañero.

Profe: Alumnos les presento a Shuuya Goenji, él era estudiante del otro grupo de segundo pero lo cambiaron a este salón, por favor sean amables con él –de repente todas las chicas del salón gritaron y saltaron de la emoción- silencio o las castigo a todas –eso ayudo a que las alumnas se calmaran y volvieran a tomar asiento- ahora sí iniciemos con las clases.

Kazemaru: ¿qué les pasa, porqué gritaron? –Se cuestionó en la mente, dejando su duda de lado se concentró en las clases-.

Pasaron las primeras horas de clases, horas de infierno dirían los alumnos, pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar indicaba el inicio del descanso, un alivio de treinta minutos para los estudiantes, Kazemaru con sus amigos hablaban del chico nuevo mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos en uno de los patios de la escuela.

Endou: ¿qué piensan del chico nuevo?

Midorikawa: yo nunca me imaginé que es serio y distante, nunca lo vi salir del salón.

Hiroto: yo digo que no hay que criticarlo, además no es la primera vez que lo vemos y no lo conocemos.

Endou: es verdad, será mejor que pasa un tiempo para conocerlo ¿tú que dices Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: -dándole una mordida a su emparedado- yo, pues, nunca había visto a ese chico en la escuela.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!? –Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante el comentario del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué dije?

Hiroto: ¿cómo es que nunca lo viste desde el primer año?

Midorikawa: aunque no lo creas el pertenece al club de música, él toca la guitarra.

Endou: aparte es un gran jugador de soccer, es delantero.

Kazemaru: ¿y yo cómo iba a saber?

Hiroto: es el chico más popular de la escuela, ¿porque crees que todas las chicas gritaron de la emoción? Porque están locas por él.

Midorikawa: y no solo eso, también tiene buenas calificaciones al igual que tú.

Kazemaru: no hay nada de malo en eso.

Endou: dejemos esta conversación, es hora de regresar al salón para prepararnos para nuestras actividades en nuestros clubs.

Kazemaru: con que el chico más popular –dijo mentalmente-.

Pero para el peli azul no le importaba, ni de quien se trataba ese tal Goenji, aunque a primera vista uno pensaría incluyendo a Ichirouta que Goenji es un chico sin sentimientos y sin un buen humor, aunque también el peli azul piensa que el peli crema tenga una actitud que esconde que ni el mundo no conoce, simplemente Goenji sería un misterio para Kazemaru; casi todos los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus clubs correspondientes, a excepción de Ichirouta que aún se encontraba en el aula preparándose para su atletismo, a parte que un chico más también se alistaba, el peli azul tenía el presentimiento de que era observado aunque no le importaba, pero empezó a sentirse muy incómodo así que miro de reojo pero vio que el otro chico aparto la mirada, pensó que era su imaginación así que sin importarle siguió preparando sus cosas; cuando ya se encontraba listo tomo su mochila y se disponía a irse en cuanto se apartó de su asiento se topó con unos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente a los suyos.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué me ves? –Preguntó de mala gana-.

Goenji: nada malo, porque ¿no puedo verte?

Kazemaru: no, me siento incomodo cuando solo a mí me miran.

Goenji: Eres Ichirouta Kazemaru ¿cierto?

Kazemaru: Si, estas en lo correcto.

Goenji: no tiene nada de malo ser observado.

Kazemaru: con malas intenciones talvez.

Goenji: ¿insinúas que quiero algo contigo?

Kazemaru: si, a no ser que tú no quieras.

Goenji: talvez si –susurró pero fue claro sus palabras que el peli azul logro escuchar-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué dijiste? –pregunto exaltado y sonrojado-.

Goenji: nada importante –con sonrisa en su rostro tomo su guitarra y se dirigió a la puerta destinado a irse, pero antes de eso hizo algo que el peli azul lo exalto aún más-.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me abrazas? -molesto y sonrojado trataba de liberarse del agarre, pero Goenji tenía fuerza- ¡suéltame!

Goenji: si eso quieres está bien –ante la petición del chico este lo soltó- por cierto, ese short te queda corto –le comento a la vez que le veía las piernas del contrario- que nadie más te toque –dijo para abandonar el aula-.

Kazemaru: de…acuerdo –contesto sin haberse dado cuenta de las palabras del peli crema, hasta que reacciona a las palabras- espera, ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!

Goenji: -escuchó el grito de Ichirouta- ese chico, me atrae –dijo entre risitas-.

Kazemaru: ¿pero qué diablos acabo de escuchar? –Desesperado a causa de las palabras del moreno- ¡aaaaaaah! A penas me habla y ya lo estoy odiando, que no vuelva a tocarme; demonios llegare tarde al atletismo –tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su salón-.

Paso por el pasillo rápidamente para dejar sus útiles escolares en su casillero, asegurando que el candado de su casilla estaba bien cerrada se fue al campo de atletismo, a pesar de que Kazemaru es puntual con sus horarios llego unos minutos tarde, a causa de eso recibió una buena regañada y un castigo por parte de su entrenador, pero antes necesitaba precalentar, así que se unió a su fiel compañero de atletismo.

Kazemaru: ¡aaaaaaah, demonios!

Miyasaka: ¿te sucede algo Kazemaru? Te noto molesto.

Kazemaru: Goenji él es el problema, por su culpa llegue tarde.

Miyasaka: Shuuya Goenji ¿el chico popular de la escuela?

Kazemaru: ¿cómo es que todos lo conocen y yo no?

Miyasaka: creo que ese no es el punto ahora, dime ¿qué sucedió con él?

Kazemaru: me hablo, me miraba fijamente y luego de sorpresa me abrazo por detrás.

Miyasaka: ¿QUÉ?

Entrenador: Miyasaka, Kazemaru concentrados en su precalentamiento.

Kaze/Miya: si entrenador –contestaron al coro, empezaron a estirarse-.

Miyasaka: no puedo creerlo ¿me juras que fue así?

Kazemaru: te lo juro.

Miyasaka: jamás imagine que Goenji sería de esa manera, talvez le gustas.

Kazemaru: en primera ni yo pensé que Goenji es de esa manera, en segundo opino que oculta algo detrás de su seriedad, y en tercera sería imposible que yo le guste.

Miyasaka: tienes razón, de seguro tendrá mal gusto.

Kazemaru: oye –ese comentario no le agrado-.

Miyasaka: entonces ¿aceptas que te gusta?

Kazemaru: ni aunque fuera el último chico en la tierra, jamás llegaría a gustarme; escucha esto yo odio a Shuuya Goenji.

Con la molestia invadiéndolo empezó con sus entrenamientos de atletismo, correr por la pista le ayudo a despejar de su mente ese momento incomodo de hace unos minutos, aunque no todo es tranquilidad, por las afueras de la pista se encontraba el culpable de su molestia apoyado en un árbol llevaba en sus manos sus manos su guitarra dentro de su estuche, pero el punto es que Goenji solo miraba a Kazemaru correr no despegaba sus ojos del peli azul en ningún segundo; Ichirouta noto la presencia del peli crema y como él lo pensaba era observado, pero Kazemaru solo se concentraba en su entrenamiento cosa que hizo molestar al peli crema, abandonando el lugar. Después de que acabara los entrenamientos, sus clases y su castigo por el día de hoy el peli azul se preparaba para regresar a su casa, no sin antes pasar por las duchas para medio quitarse el sudor de su rostro y sus brazos, ya se hacía tarde siendo alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y la escuela estaba vacía según él piensa, así que en su casa terminaría de bañarse, con su ropa de deporte y algunos de sus útiles en su mochila pasaría por el pasillo para recoger el resto de sus cosas; Kazemaru ya se encontraba en su casillero metiendo sus cosas faltantes en su mochila con los rayos anaranjados del sol acompañándolo, con todas sus cosas guardadas se disponía a retirarse de la escuela, bajo por las escaleras pero se llevó una sorpresa, encontrándose en la puerta principal a la persona que le ha causado problemas el día de hoy, o eso es lo que Ichirouta piensa.

Kazemaru: ¿sigues aquí?

Goenji: ¿hay un problema con ello?

Kazemaru: no pero, ¿por qué no te has ido?

Goenji: estaba esperándote.

Kazemaru: ¿a mí?

Goenji: si, porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Kazemaru: antes de que sigas, quiero que te disculpes por tu comportamiento de hace rato.

Goenji: ¿qué comportamiento?

Kazemaru: no te hagas el que no sabe, lo que me hiciste en el salón, cuando me abrazaste de sorpresa.

Goenji: ah, te refieres a esto –rápidamente le tomo por la muñeca para jalar al peli azul hacia él, pegando su cuerpo en el suyo rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: ¡noooo, suéltame! –Exigía mientras trataba de liberarse de nuevo, el abrazo duro más que el anterior- no…respiro –a causa de eso el peli crema lo soltó- no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Goenji: ¿Por qué te molesta?

Kazemaru: no me gusta que me sorprendan de esa manera.

Goenji: ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Kazemaru: no sé de qué me estás hablando, apenas voy conociéndote y ya estás empezando a irritarme.

Goenji: ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

Kazemaru: ¿decirme qué? quieres molestarme dándome abrazos de sorpresa, ¿acaso no ves que soy un chico?

Goenji: si, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Kazemaru: no pero hoy te conocí apenas y actúas de esa manera solo conmigo y de seguro que toda la escuela no sabe de esa actitud tuya que escondes.

Goenji: -dejo salir un suspiro- me comporto así con la persona que me gusta.

Kazemaru: si aja ya te creí…espera ¿qué dijiste?

Goenji: lo que escuchaste Kazemaru, tú me gustas.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? ¿Co…cómo que yo te gusto?

Goenji: me atraes y apenas hoy que te vi, veo que eres una buena persona, y eres lindo.

Kazemaru: -cada palabra que escuchaba de Shuuya lo hacía sonrojar muy leve, por la vergüenza bajo su mirada al piso- para, no digas más, no sigas.

Goenji: ¿dije algo malo?

Kazemaru: -completamente mudo-.

Goenji: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo te puedes confesarme cuando apenas hoy me entero de que eres de esta escuela?

Goenji: ¿no sabías de mí?

Kazemaru: no y por tu culpa mi entrenador me castigo por llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento de atletismo.

Goenji: perdóname.

Kazemaru: una disculpa no te servirá para que te perdone –una sensación de enojo comenzaba a surgir en su interior-.

Goenji: cierto, te daré algo para que me perdones –nuevamente lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia él, el peli azul pensó que volvería abrazarlo, sin embargo recibió otra cosa –te amo –susurro en el oído de Ichirouta, después de eso lo miro a los ojos y junto sus labios con los de Kazemaru, dándole un delicado y suave beso-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos leeremos en el otro capitulo cositas, sayonarita.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mis cositas hermosas, les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fic, es hora de leer**_

* * *

 **SUKI KIRAI**

 **Capítulo 2 "¿te odio o te amo?"**

Goenji: cierto, te daré algo para que me perdones –nuevamente lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia él, el peli azul pensó que volvería abrazarlo, sin embargo recibió otra cosa –te amo –susurro en el oído de Ichirouta, después de eso lo miro a los ojos y junto sus labios con los de Kazemaru, dándole un delicado y suave beso-.

Kazemaru: me…me está besando –pensó al sentir los labios contrarios moviéndose encima de los suyos, provocando que cada vez más el tono rojo sea más evidente en su rostro y con sus ojos medio cerrados; el corazón del peli azul se aceleraba, es la primera vez que es besado en toda su vida quería apartarse de él pero no lo hacía sintió como las manos de Goenji le rodeaba su cintura, podría decirse que le gustaba ese momento ¿o no?, después de unos segundos el peli crema se separó del peli azul, quería ver esos ojos avellanas de Kazemaru, pero su expresión lo asustaba-.

Goenji: Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! Acabas de robarme mi primer beso, eres un tonto.

Goenji: lo lamento, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que alguien más me gane y te aparte de mí.

Kazemaru: Goenji –esas palabras le llego al corazón, pero eso no le borraba el enojo en su cara- ¡te odio Goenji, te odio!

Rápidamente se fue del lugar, dejando solo a un Goenji cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios; por las calles corría el peli azul, se decía a si mismo que fue el peor día de su vida, inclusive su peor primer día de clases, "si tan solo no te hubiera conocido, eso no pasaría" se decía a él mismo refiriéndose a Shuuya, aunque asimilaba que no le gusto el beso en lo profundo de él si le gusto y las palabras que escucho le flecho el corazón; llego a su casa y subió a pasos acelerados por las escaleras ignorando lo que le decía su hermano Edgar, con fuerza azoto la puerta de su habitación y lanzo su mochila a su cama, se apoyó en una de las paredes sin embargo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no entendía por qué lloraba solo comenzó hacerlo. Por su mente pasaba cada palabra que Goenji le había dicho, cada frase hermosa que le acelero el corazón, inclusive ese beso que le robo lo hacía sonrojar hasta sonreír que el mismo Kazemaru no se daba cuenta.

Kazemaru: por dios, esa tonta confesión de ese Goenji, me llego al corazón…pero fue lindo lo que él me dijo… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Se supone que lo odio…o lo amo también… no, no me puedo enamorar de él rápidamente… ¿odiarlo a amarlo?….. ¡AAAAAAH!

Edgar: ¿te sucedió algo malo hoy Ichirouta?

Kazemaru: Edgar ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar?

Edgar: si estaba tocando tu puerta pero no me abrías, ¿pensabas en algo?

Kazemaru: no es nada importante.

Edgar: vamos Ichirouta puedes decirme, me ignoraste cuando llegaste y note que estabas molesto, soy tu hermano mayor puedes tener confianza en mí.

Kazemaru: ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

Edgar: desde siempre aunque no le creas, dime ¿Qué te paso hoy en la escuela?

Kazemaru: pues, como siempre clases, descanso, actividades en el club y ya.

Edgar: Ichirouta, te conozco bien y me estas ocultando algo.

Kazemaru: bien, un chico nuevo llego a mi salón, ni tan nuevo porque era del otro grupo, en fin antes de que me fuera al atletismo me abrazo, y antes de retirarme de la escuela me lo tope en la entrada, me volvió abrazar, dijo que le gusto y luego me beso –comento alterado-.

Edgar: ¿te beso? Aaaaaw que lindo.

Kazemaru: ¡EDGAR! –Ese comentario de su hermano lo hizo enojar con las mejillas carmesí-.

Edgar: ya, ya entonces ¿por qué estas molesto?

Kazemaru: ese chico hizo que llegara tarde a mi entrenamiento, me lleve un tremendo regaño y un castigo por ello, jamás me habían castigado –se acercó a su cama para tirarse en ella boca abajo, con su rostro escondido en su almohada- ¿qué voy a hacer?

Edgar: -se acerca al peli azul menor para tomar asiento en su cama- tranquilo hermanito hoy solo fue un mal día, veras que mañana será diferente, será otro día, dudo que se vuelva a repetir.

Kazemaru: pero es que, me dijo que era lindo, eso no lo podré sacar de mi cabeza.

Edgar: veras que sí, de seguro está ciego eso es todo.

Kazemaru: ¡otra vez hermano! –Ahora sí que estaba muy molesto-.

Edgar: bueno ya no bromeo, no te preocupes solo es el primer día de clases, veras que te va a ir bien en este año.

Kazemaru: eso espero -Pasaron unas horas hablando entre ellos, cosa que a Ichirouta le calmo ya que nunca había tenido una plática con Edgar desde hace años-.

Edgar: wau son las siete, sí que pasa rápido las horas cuando te entretienes, bien Ichirouta ve a bañarte y luego bajas para cenar ¿me oíste?

Kazemaru: no quiero levantarme –respondió sin energía-.

Edgar: no vas a dormir sin quitarte el sudor y sin comer, ve a bañarte ahora.

Kazemaru: está bien, está bien, ya voy.

Edgar: pon tu ropa de atletismo en la ropa sucia, no tengo que decirte ¿verdad?

Kazemaru: noooo, ya sé dónde tiene que ir.

Edgar: -suspiro- se nota que esa confesión lo sorprendió, espero que eso no lo desconcentre en la escuela.

Kazemaru: Edgar, tocan la puerta –le aviso con unas prendas de vestir limpias y su toalla en su hombro-.

Posteriormente de esa ducha que tomo Ichirouta se fue al comedor con su hermano esperándolo para cenar, gustando de la deliciosa cena que Edgar le preparo, después de limpiar la mesa, lavar los platos sucios y sus dientes los hermanos se preparaban para dormir; Kazemaru ya se encontraba acostado en su cama con las luces de su habitación apagadas aunque aún no conciliaba el sueño, solo permanecía despierto pensando otra vez en las palabras de Goenji, si no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la confesión de Shuuya hacia él, ¿gustar o no gustar? Estaba en medio de un dilema, aunque le había dicho al peli crema que lo odia, dentro de él sabe que lo ama.

Kazemaru: ¿te odio o te amo Goenji?, no puedo elegir las dos, solo una tiene que ser –pensó antes de que ahora sí durmiera tranquilamente-.

Amaneció el siguiente día, el despertador sonó y Kazemaru se levantó aunque diferente y esta vez no de mala gana, recibió el día con una cálida sonrisa y una buena energía; se alisto como es costumbre para así irse a la escuela, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente escuchando el cantar de las aves, el sonido de los carros, los niños jugando en los parques y con el viento danzando su cabello azulado, para él empezaba un buen día; al cruzar por una cuadra paso por lo que es una tienda de regalos, que encontró un objeto que le llamo la atención ubicado en la vitrina de la ventana.

Kazemaru: qué bonito –era un cuarzo de arcoíris en forma de diamante, los colores eran llamativos, cosa que le gustaba mucho a Ichirouta - yo lo quiero, creo que será para la próxima –concluyo para seguir su camino-.

Después de minutos de caminar llego a la escuela tranquilo, a lo mejor iniciaba un buen día para él ya que aún no llegaba el peli crema, por unos segundos estuvo calmado, si fue por unos segundos ya que al tiempo que Ichirouta tomo asiento en su puesto se asomó por la puerta del salón Goenji, el culpable de su odio como Kazemaru decía, los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar inclusive los amigos cercanos de Ichirouta, se acercaron al peli azul para charlar un rato como es costumbre, sin embargo Kazemaru se percató que el peli crema lo estaba observando con una cara de enojo hacia sus amigos, ¿celos? Tal vez era eso.

Iniciaron las clases como siempre, más bien inicio la tortura para los alumnos, sin embargo Kazemaru sonreía, no paraba de sonreír, por primera vez acepta que la clase era aburrida pero eso no era la causa de su sonrisa, cierto peli crema miraba disimuladamente a Ichirouta, veía que a cada rato se formaba un gesto en su rostro del peli azul, cosa que Goenji tenía la idea que era él la causa de sus sonrisas; en un descuido del peli azul se le había caído su bolígrafo, se paró de su asiento y se agacho para recogerlo, en cuanto se levantó su mirada se clavó con la de Goenji, cosa que sentía arder sus mejillas pero sin dejar a la vista un tono rojizo, fue por unos segundos cuando el peli azul rompió ese momento apartando su vista, para luego tomar asiento nuevamente, pero a Shuuya no le molesto ni un poco, para él ese instante fue mágico. El día paso rápido, las clases terminaron, los alumnos aliviados porque no tuvieron sus actividades de sus respectivos clubs por lo cual adelantaron las horas de las clases faltantes, así que se retiraron temprano, el peli azul ya se había alejado de la escuela unos pasos, aliviado de que Goenji no lo "fastidio" el día de hoy, o eso pensó cuando lo vio recargado en un poste de luz.

Kazemaru: no otra vez.

Goenji: ¿por qué tienes esa actitud solo conmigo?

Kazemaru: así como tú tienes ese lado que el mundo no conoce a excepción de mí.

Goenji: si aja, mira te tengo un regalo –le entregaba una cajita rojo-.

Kazemaru: -dudaba en aceptarlo, pensaba que contenía algo extraño, a lo cual no confiaba en el peli crema- no tiene nada malo adentro ¿verdad? –A lo cual el peli crema negó, así que termino en aceptarlo- gracias, eso creo.

Goenji: ábrelo, de seguro que te va a encantar.

Kazemaru: -a pesar de que no confiaba en el peli crema este abrió la pequeña cajita- esto…es –el regalo fue un cuarzo de arcoíris en forma de diamante, el mismo que vio en la tienda de regalos, el mismo que él quiere- gracias –guardo el regalo en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila- pero como sabes que…

Goenji: tú lo querías, yo te vi cuando lo mirabas, no te diste cuenta que te observaba.

Kazemaru: ¿qué, me espiabas?

Goenji: se podía decir así, como quieras verlo.

Kazemaru: pervertido.

Goenji: ja, de nada por el regalo, considéralo el anillo de compromiso.

Kazemaru: ¿anillo de compromiso? Eso me suena mal.

Goenji: muy bien, la decisión ya lo tome hay que empezar la boda.

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUÉ?! B-B-BODA.

Goenji: será simplemente perfecto, nos vamos a casar y ya.

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUÉ, CASARNOS?! Estás loco.

Goenji: si, loco de amor por ti.

Kazemaru: p…pero.

Goenji: -interrumpió al peli azul, sin escuchar lo que decía- además, quiero vivir en una casa con un inmenso jardín y grandes árboles.

Kazemaru: Goenji…

Goenji: -seguía sin escuchar- y también con tres bellos hijos.

Kazemaru: ¡OYE! –ahora si Shuuya le prestaba atención- no te has dado cuenta de que aún tengo, más bien, tenemos catorce años, ¿captas bien?, además me gustaría…

Goenji: me gustas –interrumpió a Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: no interrumpas, solo escúchame idiota –le regañaba dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho de Goenji, pero este último solo sonreía- prefiero estar solo y no andar con alguien como tú.

Goenji: eso…no te lo creo, sé que en el fondo de ti me amas.

Kazemaru: no eres mi tipo, ¡aaaah! Te odio.

Goenji: me odias, pero con amor.

Kazemaru: deja de actuar de esa manera, me vuelves loco, además sé que tienes defectos.

Goenji: mi defecto es amarte –ocurrió lo mismo como el día de ayer, el peli crema volvió a abrazar al peli azul, este último se movía bruscamente, tratando que el peli crema lo soltara, pero Goenji tenía fuerza y a pesar de los movimientos este no lo soltaba-.

Kazemaru: ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO! –grito, para suerte de Goenji nadie estaba alrededor para que alguien lo escuchara, y aparte para que nadie viera lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento, las manos del peli crema abrazaban la cintura de Ichirouta pero a los pocos segundos dirigió sus manos más abajo para así llegar a la parte trasera de Kazemaru, eso provoco que el peli azul se sonrojara a más no poder- suéltame Shuuya.

Goenji: bien, creo que estoy satisfecho –soltó a Kazemaru, viendo que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo- te lo digo Kazemaru, eres mío y de nadie más.

Kazemaru: ¡TONTO! Te atreves a robarme mi primer beso y luego agarrarme el trasero –reclamo exaltado y sonrojado a más no poder-.

Goenji: sé que tus ojos me miran solo a mí, y quiero que sigan mirándome, solo a mí y a nadie más.

Kazemaru: Shuuya…

Goenji: veras que te voy a conquistar.

Kazemaru: pero si ya me conquistaste –dijo en la mente sin saber de lo que pensó- veo que tienes un lado tierno –comento mientras bajaba su mirada-.

Goenji: el lado tierno que tú solo veras –tomo con sus manos el rostro de Kazemaru, levanto su vista y pego su frente con el del contrario- dame la oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida.

Kazemaru: yo –se apartó de Goenji pero si dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- debo…pensarlo –concluyo para seguir su camino-.

Goenji: veras que, hare que digas que me amas; me ganare tu corazón –pensó al ver como el peli azul se alejaba-.

Kazemaru: -al doblar por la esquina este pego su espalda en la pared- ¿qué me pasa? Esto, es amor, él me gusta ¿o no?, pero ¡¿cómo es posible?! No, no, no ¿o sí? Es como si sintiera que, me tiñe con su amor, ¿es eso posible? Mientras que lo ame si lo es; ¿lo odio o lo amo? –se hacía muchas preguntas cada vez más se confundía- debo pensarlo bien.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la continuación, sayonarita.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola cositas bellas les traigo la continuación de esta historia, no sin antes decirles que esta la escribió mi friend porque ella fue la de la idea de escribir este fic (y creyó que si iba a librar) en fin a leer.**_

* * *

 **SUKI KIRAI**

 **Capítulo 3 "el festival"**

El tiempo avanzo y ya era la mitad del año escolar, aunque Kazemaru aún sigue siendo acosado por Goenji, regalándole muchas cosas, siguiéndolo por todas partes, inclusive un día lo siguió hasta su casa y uno que otro beso le roba, pero Ichirouta al disimular que no le importaba empezaba a quererlo aun cuando tiene su lado pervertido, cosa que hace que lo odie aunque se hicieron muy cercanos en la escuela, incluyendo que el peli crema se llevaba bien con los amigos de Ichirouta; las tareas y lo proyectos habían terminado para los estudiantes pero la mayor preocupación era los exámenes finales ya que contaba más para la calificación final, sin embargo los estudiantes destacaron con las calificaciones que llevan hasta ahora, cosa que el director se sentía orgulloso del rendimiento académico de los alumnos; el director escolar le tiene preparado una sorpresa para los alumnos, así que para anunciarlo cito a los estudiantes y a los profesores en el auditorio de la escuela después del descanso, terminado el receso los alumnos empezaron a llegar al auditorio, tomando asiento en las sillas mientras hablaban para esperar al director. Ya con todos los colegiales de la escuela reunidos junto con los docentes el director se presentó en el escenario del auditorio con un micrófono en manos.

Director: buenos días a todos los estudiantes y maestros de esta distinguida escuela, el motivo del que porque los cite a todos el día de hoy es para hablarles acerca de sus calificaciones, que llevan hasta ahora –ese es un tema que a los alumnos les preocupaba, a causa de eso se armó un escándalo por parte de los alumnos- por favor guarden silencio –eso ayudo para que los presentes se calmaran- gracias, debo decirles que las calificaciones me han sorprendido bastante, nunca en toda mi carrera como director había visto un rendimiento académico tan alto, y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes que ningún alumno haya tenido una calificación baja–esa noticia lleno de felicidad a los alumnos que dejaron salir un grito de alegría-.

Kazemaru: esta vez no reprobaste Endou.

Endou: gracias por ayudarme con mi proyecto.

Goenji: ¿y a mí no me agradeces por salvarte de la tarea de cálculo?

Kazemaru: no empieces, soy uno de los alumnos más destacados –reprocho- a demás solo me revolvió la ecuación –sonríe un poco-.

Goenji: tendrás que agradecérmelo un día de estos –le susurro en su oído en una manera sensual-.

Kazemaru: si aja.

Hiroto: shhhh, quiero escuchar lo que dice el director.

Director: bueno alumnos, por sus buenas calificaciones en su rendimiento académico les tengo un regalo bien merecido para ustedes, el próximo fin de semana habrá un festival aquí en la escuela para que se diviertan –todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar y saltar de la emoción- de verdad se lo merecen, pero aun no acabo –de nuevo todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio- aparte habrá un concierto por parte del club de música.

Midorikawa: eso quiere decir que Goenji ¿tú tocaras?

Goenji: eso creo, aunque no sé qué canción voy cantar, solo falta que me digan que voy a cantar con otra persona.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? ¿Con otra persona? –cuestiono dudoso-.

Goenji: si, ¿no me digas que estas celoso? –le pregunto divertidamente-.

Kazemaru: ¿celoso yo? Estás loco –eso provoco que se le escapara una risita al peli crema-.

Director: bueno eso es todo pueden regresar a sus aulas y seguir con sus labores escolares, por favor salgan en orden y sin empujar, eso va para ti Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¡Todo yo! –Hizo un puchero-.

Después de que terminaran las clases faltantes y las actividades de los clubs del colegio todos se retiraron de la escuela, Kazemaru caminaba de camino a su casa sin embargo Shuuya caminaba tras de él, tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba viendo su parte trasera por la incomodidad que sentía, nervioso y enojado le dirigió la palabra a Goenji.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me sigues? –le interrogo molesto-.

Goenji: Kazemaru yo no…

Kazemaru: ¿no te basto que me hayas seguido hasta mi casa en aquel día?

Goenji: Ichirouta, esta vez no te estoy siguiendo escúchame bien, este es el camino que yo tomo para regresar a mi casa.

Kazemaru: ¿qué?

Goenji: como lo escuchaste, por este camino voy para irme a mi hogar.

Kazemaru: pero siempre te vas en carro.

Goenji: solo cuando mi papá puede, esta vez no porque está ocupado con su trabajo.

Kazemaru: aaah, no lo sabía, pero conociéndote pensaría que me sigues.

Goenji: esta vez no, pero si quieres te sigo no hay problema, es más, si voy contigo todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Kazemaru: y yo que pensaba que este día estaba tranquilo –se quejó con una gota resbalando en su nuca- escucha, no me gustan los chicos que son como tú.

Goenji: soy el único chico en tu vida amor.

Kazemaru: ¡no me digas así cuando no somos pareja! –Le reclamo a la vez que agitaba sus brazos arriba y abajo rápidamente- aaaaaahg, me haces perder la razón.

Goenji: ¿quieres que te bese para que te calmes?

Kazemaru: ni se te ocurra hacerlo Goenji.

Goenji: ya, ya tranquilo está bien, para que te sientas a gusto dejare que te adelantes.

Kazemaru: ¿enserio? Está bien –pero de lugar de caminar se fue corriendo dejando una nube de polvo en la cara del peli crema-.

Goenji: está loco por mí, lo sé.

Kazemaru: -mientras con Kazemaru que acaba de llegar a su casa para meterse a su habitación- ¡DIOS ¿QUÉ HAGO?!

Edgar: se puede saber ¿por qué todo ese escandaló? –Se adentró al cuarto de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: otra vez Goenji.

Edgar: ahí vamos ¿aún no te deja en paz después de tantas cosas que ya te regalo? –La habitación del peli azul menor estaba lleno de obsequios y todos por parte de Goenji- se ve que quiere ganar tu corazón.

Kazemaru: que ni sueñe que me enamorare de él, ni de lo pervertido que es –se quejaba mientras caminaba desesperado en su habitación-.

Edgar: está bien, pero lávate primero.

Kazemaru: ya se por el amor de dios.

Transcurrieron los días rápido cuando llego el fin de semana, el día del festival en la secundaria Raimon, los alumnos tenían el derecho de vestirse como quieran para estar más cómodos; Kazemaru ya había llegado a la escuela encontrándose a sus amigos y a Goenji en la puerta principal del colegio, el peli azul se acercó a ellos pero una mirada perteneciente de Shuuya fue posado sobre él, definitivamente ni aunque este día sea para que se divierta la pasaría de lo peor si estuviera todo el tiempo a lado de Shuuya.

Kazemaru: hola chicos.

Endou: hola Kazemaru estábamos esperándote, vamos a divertirnos.

Los demás se adentraron a la escuela, dentro estaba decorado con serpentinas y luces con puestos de comida y juegos por los pasillos y salones de la escuela, una pista de baile y en la cancha de deportes se encontraba un escenario, ya que la dicha cancha es la más grande en toda la escuela.

Midorikawa: ¡comida!

Hiroto: Mido espera, Endou acompáñame –jalo al castaño a la fuerza llevándoselo con él, dejando a un peli azul y un peli crema solos entre todos los alumnos-.

Goenji: ven, vamos a divertirnos.

Kazemaru: pero ¿está bien que nos alejemos de ellos?

Goenji: no hay problema, total yo quiero estar contigo –le toma de la muñeca provocando que Ichirouta se sonrojara-.

Kazemaru: está bien, pero luego encontraremos a los demás.

Goenji: de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron a pasarla bien, disfrutaron de la comida, los postres y los dulces, el peli azul se emocionó al ver como bailaban los miembros del club de danza, simplemente se divertía olvidando por completo lo pervertido que es Goenji, sin embargo no todo es tranquilidad cuando estaba concentrado viendo a los demás bailando Shuuya para divertirse a su manera le dio un manoseo disimulada en la parte trasera del otro, cosa que hizo reaccionar al otro, quería gritar pero eso llamaría la atención de los presentes y no quería eso así que tuvo que aguantar el grito; ambos chicos se fueron a los puestos de juegos, el peli crema jugaba en un puesto de meter goles en una portería consiguiendo ganar el juego al meter los tres balones en una pequeña portería, el encargado del puesto le dio a escoger al peli crema tres premios que él mismo eligió, escogió un set de llaveros que llevaba dos osos uno blanco y uno panda y dos peluches que le recordaron a los llaveros ya que eran los mismos osos.

Kazemaru: qué bonito panda –al peli azul siempre le ha gustado los pandas-.

Goenji: lo escogí para ti –le entrego el oso panda y el otro lo acepto- además, te doy este llavero de un panda –entregándole el objeto-.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji –abrazando a su nuevo peluche, ya son muchos peluchitos que Goenji le ha regalado, pero el panda es su preferido- ¿y qué vas hacer con ese oso?

Goenji: me lo voy a quedar, al igual que el llavero –menciono a la vez que guardaba los objetos en su mochila-.

Kazemaru: de nuevo gracias por el peluche –le sonreía, era la primera vez que le sonreía sinceramente-.

Goenji: de nada Kazemaru –se iba acercar al peli azul, pero una voz interrumpió el momento-.

¿?: Goenji, llevo minutos encontrándote.

Goenji: ¿qué sucede?

¿?: Nada malo, es solo que ya es hora de que el club de música suba al escenario.

Goenji: ¿qué? diablos, perdón Kazemaru pero tengo que irme.

Kazemaru: es…está bien, y suerte, que te vaya bien en tu actuación –le dijo pero sin ánimos-.

Goenji: gracias, vamos a prepararnos.

¿?: Si.

El peli azul se cuestionaba porque le dio la buena suerte a Goenji con un ánimo tan bajo, será que ¿le molesto que le hayan interrumpido ese momento con Shuuya? La verdad ni la respuesta sabía Ichirouta, un dolor empezó a surgir en su pecho; pero ¿porque le molestaba si Kazemaru odia a Goenji? Será acaso que empezaba a sentir algo más por Shuuya.

Kazemaru: ¿me gusta o lo odio? –Se cuestionó mentalmente- porque… ¿Por qué me molesto que se haya ido con ese chico?

Endou: Kazemaru –el castaño con sus otros dos amigos se acercaron al peli azul-.

Midorikawa: escuche que Goenji está a punto de tocar –dijo comiéndose unos takoyakis-.

Kazemaru: si así es.

Hiroto: que esperamos, vamos.

Los cuatro llegaron a tiempo quedándose cerca del escenario, una vista perfecta para los amigos, toda la escuela ya habían llegado al escenario, la noche se presentó así que una luces de colores eran las encargadas de iluminar el escenario; el maestro del club de música era el presentador por lo cual le pidió al público que recibiera con aplausos a los miembros del club de música, por lo cual los integrantes subieron al escenario; todas las chicas gritaron de la emoción al ver a Goenji con su guitarra sobre el escenario inclusive a sus amigos, a excepción de Kazemaru que solo lo miraba, sin embargo vio a un chico peli plata también, siendo este el que llamo a Goenji en aquel momento. El grupo comenzó a tocar con un grito de todos los demás acompañándolos, Kazemaru solo veía a Shuuya tocar su instrumento, varias ocasiones Shuuya veía al peli azul, aunque también veía al vocalista cantar perfecto la canción.

Endou: ese chico canta bien.

Hiroto: me conto Goenji que cantara solo con su guitarra.

Midorikawa: súper, veremos a nuestro amigo lucirse con su voz.

Kazemaru: sí.

Pasaron unas dos horas exactamente cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar el festival, el cual llego el cierre con el momento que todos esperaban, en especial las chicas, el momento que Goenji cantaría, las luces de colores fueron apagadas para presentarse algunas blancas iluminando al peli crema con su guitarra y con un micrófono a la altura de Shuuya, todo listo para iniciar con el solo del peli crema; empezó con una suave melodía que transmitían las cuerdas de su instrumento, su voz combinada con el sonido de la canción simplemente era perfecto. El peli azul lo miro sorprendido, no creía que su "acosador" era bueno para el canto a pesar de que ya sabía que era miembro del club de música, en un momento a mitad de la canción Goenji y Kazemaru cruzaron miradas, el moreno le sonreía gentilmente, cosa que también Kazemaru hizo al devolver la sonrisa abrazando a su nuevo peluche.

Pasaron los minutos y Goenji ya había terminado de cantar, recibiendo miles de aplausos por parte de los demás; el festival termino y todos ya se habían retirado de la escuela, a excepción de Kazemaru que esperaba a Shuuya, quien le propuso que lo acompañará a su casa después del festival y el peli azul con mala gana acepto ya que si regresaría solo su hermano empezaría a reclamarle por andar solitario en las calles a obscuras. Kazemaru seguía esperando a Goenji en la entrada del colegio pasaron unos diez minutos y el moreno aun no aparecía, así que el peli azul empezaba a impacientarse, así que se fue a buscarlo por el salón del club de música siendo esta su primera opción, llego a su destino pero las luces del club estaban apagadas y la puerta cerrada, continuo buscando hasta que paso por el pasillo, cuando lo vio recargado en los casilleros con alguien más hablando, pero observo que el peli crema le sonreía a la otra persona.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Hasta el otro capi cositas sayonarita.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola personitas lindas les dejo el siguiente capi, a leer._**

* * *

 **SUKI KIRAI**

 **Capítulo 4 "¿celos?"**

Kazemaru buscaba a Goenji quien le propuso que lo acompañaría a su casa después del festival, sin embargo al darse cuenta que el peli crema tardaba en aparecer el peli azul fue a buscarlo, paso por el pasillo cuando lo vio recargado en los casilleros con alguien más hablando, pero observo que el peli crema le sonreía a la otra persona, esa persona era el mismo chico peli plata del club de música, hablaban tranquilamente entre risas y sonrisas sin percatarse de la presencia de Kazemaru, cosa que al peli azul le empezaba a inquietar, sentía en su pecho un ardor que le empezó a fastidiar y a doler, no se explicaba porque las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kazemaru: creo que, salgo sobrando –pensó para luego salir de la escena-.

Ichirouta regreso a la entrada aun con las gotas de agua apoderándose de su rostro, saco su celular y le llamo a Edgar para que vaya a recogerlo, su hermano llego en su auto en pocos minutos, Kazemaru se subió al auto no sin antes limpiar su rostro, pero su hermano noto que la tristeza invadía en Ichirouta, en el camino el peli azul menor se mantenía en silencio no decía ni una palabra solo veía el paisaje por la ventana.

Edgar: ¿qué te pasa?

Kazemaru: nada –contesto con la voz quebradiza-.

Edgar: ¿no la pasaste bien?

Kazemaru: no es eso, me divertí con mis amigos, pero.

Edgar: pero ¿qué?

Kazemaru: …nada.

Edgar: es Goenji ¿verdad?

Kazemaru:…

Edgar: me mandaste mensaje avisándome que Goenji te acompañaría a casa, pero a último minuto me dices que está ocupado ¿le pasó algo o qué te hizo ahora?

Kazemaru: no…no me hizo nada…solo le surgió un inconveniente a último minuto y, se irá con alguien más.

Edgar: ¿estás seguro?

Kazemaru: ….si

Edgar: te creeré esta vez, pero si algo malo te pasa no dudes en contármelo.

Kazemaru: si –contesto sin ánimos- ¿cómo pude caer en tú juego Goenji? Ahora sé que en verdad te odio idiota, ¿pero por qué me molestó esa escena? Diablos ¿no me digas que empezaste a enamorarte de él Kazemaru? No, eso no es posible si yo lo odio –se decía a sí mismo en su mente, no entendía muy bien porque le afecto ver a Goenji con alguien más.

Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo el peli azul es entrar a su habitación, se acostó en su cama boca arriba saco de su mochila el oso panda y el llavero tirando su mochila al suelo y con fuerza, se desahogaba abrazando con fuerza al panda, le importaba ahora sus sentimientos y deseaba una respuesta ¿en verdad ama a Goenji o lo odia? Aunque dice que lo odia en el fondo le dice lo contrario; por afuera de su habitación estaba Edgar parado enfrente de la puerta, deseaba hablar con su hermanito sabía perfectamente que Ichirouta no está bien porque escuchaba perfectamente los sollozos del pequeño peli azul, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escucho hablar a su hermano menor.

Kazemaru: solo jugaste conmigo Goenji, sabía que no te importaba y lo hacías por diversión, me utilizaste; justo cuando iba teniendo una respuesta comienzas con tus juegos y cambias las cosas, te odio Goenji, te odio –hablo entre llanto-.

Es la primera vez que Edgar escucha esas palabras de la boca de Kazemaru, inclusive comportarse de esa manera deprimente lo hacía preocuparse más de su hermano menor. Aunque quería apoyar a su pequeño hermano decidió que lo dejaría solo por unos días, aún no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Ichirouta lo único que sabía es que Shuuya Goenji es el causante de la tristeza de Kazemaru; el peli azul mayor se adentró en su habitación, dejaría que pase los días para ver cómo sigue el estado de animo de Ichirouta.

Paso el sábado y el domingo, mayormente Kazemaru sale a correr en sus días libres como era costumbre sin embargo no estuvo de ánimos para salir de su casa, en los dos días estuvo encerrado en su habitación ni siquiera comía del todo bien solo consumía sus alimentos en pocas cantidades, en verdad la depresión lo apoderaba; por la noche del sábado Midorikawa llamo a la casa de Kazemaru porque marcaba varias veces el celular de Ichirouta pero este no contestaba, Edgar decidió tomar la llamada, Ryuuji preguntaba por Ichirouta de lo cual el peli azul mayor contesto que solo está enfermo y que no podrá salir. Terminando la llamada telefónica Edgar le llevo su almuerzo al cuarto de Kazemaru, al adentrarse le dejo la bandeja con su comida en su cama.

Edgar: Ichirouta tienes que comer.

Kazemaru: no tengo hambre –respondió abrazando a su panda de peluche-.

Edgar: veo que no le has dado agua a esa planta –comento al ver una maceta en uno de los muebles de Kazemaru, donde se encontraba plantado una flor roja-.

Kazemaru: -observo la planta y es que la flor empezaba a marchitarse, los pétalos se tornaban de color café así como su tallo, pero, para él no le importaba, ya que esa flor fue un obsequio de Goenji- que se marchite, eso no me importa.

Edgar: si no lo quieres entonces me lo llevo a mi cuarto.

Kazemaru: ¡no lo toques!

Edgar: está bien, me voy a limpiar la sala y tú come tu almuerzo.

Kazemaru: no lo quiero.

Edgar: te lo dejo por si tienes apetito –contesto para retirarse de la habitación de su hermanito-.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? No estoy enamorado de Goenji, él me ha hecho cosas que me avergüenza, es un pervertido conmigo no significa que el me guste, si ese chico está loco.

Con el fin de semana terminada comenzaba una nueva semana de clases, a pesar de los tristes días de Kazemaru este no dejaría las labores escolares, así que temprano llego a la escuela siendo este el primero en llegar aun con la escuela vacía pidiendo en rezos que no quiere ver cierta persona, poco a poco empezaban a llegar los demás estudiantes hasta que apareció la persona que menos quería ver Kazemaru, así es el mismo Goenji; ambos se miraron pero no por mucho tiempo porque Ichirouta serio aparto la mirada molestando un poco a Shuuya, sin embargo el peli azul vio que en la mochila de Goenji colgaba el llavero del oso blanco, coincidencia porque Kazemaru también en su mochila llevaba el llavero de su oso panda. En el descanso Kazemaru se quedó en su salón pero no solo, cierto peli crema se quedó observándolo sin tomarle importancia a Ichirouta. Pasaron las horas de clases, el peli azul ignoraba por completo a Goenji todo el día, cuando llego la hora de salir, Kazemaru caminaba hacia la entrada, sin embargo fue detenido siendo sujetado de la muñeca, sabía perfectamente quien lo interrumpió.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué quieres Goenji? –cuestiono molesto-.

Goenji: me has estado evitando todo el día ¿qué te pasa?

Kazemaru: nada.

Goenji: ¿se puede saber porque estás molesto?

Kazemaru: no lo estoy, ahora por favor déjame en paz.

Goenji: ni siquiera me has dado la razón del porque te fuiste sin mi después del festival.

Kazemaru: -tan solo con ese comentario le llego a su mente aquella escena de Shuuya con aquel otro chico- estabas bien acompañado.

Goenji: si, con tu presencia.

Kazemaru: no estoy hablando de mí, sino de…

Goenji: ¿de quién? –Al principio no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando Ichirouta, hasta que recordó lo sucedido en el puesto del juego y en el pasillo de la escuela- Kazemaru, él solo es mi compañero del club de música.

Kazemaru: eso lo sé, es que, no sé, pero creo que no me agrado que se te acercara.

Goenji: estas celoso.

Kazemaru: ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Ese comentario no le pareció agradable- estás loco, ¿acaso eres el que besa a todos y se va?

Goenji: no –aprovechando que no había soltado la muñeca del contrario este lo jalo hacía él juntando sus labios con los del menor-.

Kazemaru: -este estaba más rojo como las veces anteriores, pero ese beso fue diferente, porque el peli azul correspondía al beso pasando sus brazos en el cuello de Goenji mientras que este último lo abrazaba por la cintura; el beso duro como para que ambos se separaran por falta del aire- Goenji

Goenji: en verdad me gustas Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no es cierto, te crecerá la nariz por mentiroso.

Goenji: no miento, te digo la verdad.

Kazemaru: sabes que besarme a la fuerza está mal –reprocho pero con el tono carmesí en sus mejillas-.

Goenji: pero veo que lo disfrutas –comento pegando su frente con el contrario-.

Kazemaru: me tengo que ir, sino mi hermano se pondrá histérico.

Goenji: entonces te acompañare para saludar a mi cuñado.

Kazemaru: ¡¿COMÓ QUÉ TÚ CUÑADO?!

Goenji: lo que oíste, para asegurarme que no escapes de mi te sostendré de la mano.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? ¡No, suéltame, suéltame! –suplicaba pero Goenji tenía bastante fuerza, ni forcejeando trataría que lo soltara así que no tuvo más que rendirse; así estuvieron todo el camino el peli azul se sentía como una mascota con correa siendo arrastrado por Shuuya hasta que para el alivio de Ichirouta llegaron a la casa del menor- ahora si suéltame.

Goenji: como quieras amor.

Kazemaru: ¡no soy tú amor! –Le reprochó a la vez que le soltaron de la mano, fue hacia la puerta de su casa para entrar junto con Goenji siendo su invitado- ya llegue, Edgar.

Edgar: bienvenido Ichirouta ¿y eso que llegaste temprano?

Kazemaru: las actividades de los clubs se suspendieron y nos retiraron temprano.

Edgar: y veo que trajiste a un amigo.

Kazemaru: él es, bueno, Goenji.

Edgar: así que tú eres Goenji, un gusto conocerte soy el hermano mayor de Ichirouta.

Goenji: un gusto cuña…-no término de hablar porque recibió un golpe en su estómago, más bien un codazo por parte de Kazemaru- Ed…Edgar.

Edgar: el gusto es mío –con una gota en su nuca- Ichirouta el almuerzo ya está listo, ve a cambiarte y baja a comer.

Kazemaru: no tienes por qué repetírmelo todos los días –subió por las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto-.

Edgar: así que Goenji ¿qué quieres con mi hermano?

Goenji: con todo respeto ¿de qué me está hablando?

Edgar: Ichirouta me ha contado de ti, de tú acoso hacia él, los besos que le robas a la fuerza entre otras cosas, pero una cosa me molesto, y es que después del festival en la escuela se encerró en su habitación y oí que lloraba a la vez que decía que te odiaba.

Goenji: ¿por qué?

Edgar: no estoy seguro, solo sé que me dijo que te surgió un inconveniente y que te irías con alguien más.

Goenji: no cabe duda de que esta celoso –pensó- lo que paso fue que hablaba con alguien más acerca del club de música, en cuanto termine de hablar me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela y ya no estaba y –no termino de hablar cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, era la de la habitación de Kazemaru-.

Edgar: esta conversación se queda entre los dos.

Goenji. Está bien.

Kazemaru: ¿de qué hablaban?

Edgar: de que Goenji se quedara a comer con nosotros.

Kazemaru: -con la cara molesta y sonrojada- no me hagas esto Edgar –pensó al ver a su hermano sonriéndole a su pequeño hermanito-.

Los hermanos peli azulinos almorzaban junto con su invitado quien estaba sentado a un lado de Ichirouta, Kazemaru se sentía incómodo en medio de la plática de Edgar y Goenji inclusive deseaba que ya se vaya Shuuya de su casa, acabando con la alimentación el mayor de los hermanos se quedó en la cocina lavando los trastes sucios mientras que los dos jóvenes en la habitación del menor teniendo una plática tranquila; Goenji se percató de la planta que le regalo a Kazemaru le reclamo al no atender y cuidar de la rosa así que saco de su mochila una botella de agua y la humedeció para que vuelva a crecer. Las horas pasaron cuando llego las seis de la tarde y era hora de que el invitado peli crema se retirará de la residencia de Kazemaru, no sin antes como siempre robarle un beso en los labios aunque este beso fue diferente a los anteriores, Goenji aprovechando que aún permanecía en el cuarto del peli azul en el momento de la unión de labios lo dirigió a la cama de Kazemaru teniéndolo bajo suyo agarrándole de sus brazos para pasárselos en su cuello, simplemente fue le beso perfecto de los dos; dándole las gracias a Edgar por la comida y diciéndole a Kazemaru que lo veía mañana en la escuela Shuuya se retiró del hogar de los hermanos y satisfecho con el beso entre él e Ichirouta. Este último al terminarse de asearse se quedó en su habitación sentado en la cama y con su espalda en la pared abrazando a su panda de peluche recordando todos los momentos que ha pasado con Goenji incluyendo los besos que le robo a parte de los obsequios que ha recibido, pero el último beso hacía que su cara se tornara de todos los colores.

Kazemaru: Goenji tiene razón, no me molesto que hablara con aquel chico si no que tenía miedo de perderlo; creo que mis sentimientos se van aclarando, el amor de Goenji me va tiñendo el corazón, me hace sonrojar cada vez que me besa o me abraza y aunque tu forma de enamorarme no me gusta, puedo intentar comprender tú ternura; en el fondo de mí te quiere amar Goenji.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capi, nos vemos en el capitulo final.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola cositas, traigo el final de la historia._**

* * *

 **SUKI KIRAI**

 **Capítulo 5 "verdaderos sentimientos"**

Kazemaru: ahora tengo bien claro mis sentimientos, aunque siga siendo un pervertido y un chico tonto y loco siento que ahora sí me conquisto, ahora lo sé ya está claro ahora, ¡quiero amarte en verdad, Goenji! –Menciono emocionado mientras tenía abrazado a su panda entre sus brazos- ya me dio sueño, será mejor que me acueste a dormir –dicho y hecho se acomodó en su cama para quedarse dormido-.

Los días pasaron y Kazemaru empezaba a llevarse bien con Goenji como era antes, con la diferencia que ya no discutían como anteriormente aunque el moreno no dejaba de "acosarlo" y el peli azul contenía las ganas de cachetearlo, actualmente se comportaban como una pareja enamorada, pero al darse cuenta de que ama a Goenji, Ichirouta aún no se le había declarado sus sentimientos a Shuuya, en opinión de Kazemaru no buscaba el momento indicado para decirle; después del receso iniciaban las actividades de los clubs de la escuela, cierto peli azul y peli crema hablaban en el camino hacia sus actividades, una conversación tranquila entre risas, lo que no se habían dado cuenta en especial Ichirouta es que las agujetas de sus tenis se desataron y por descuidado este lo piso, provocando que casi tocara el suelo, si casi porque Shuuya lo atrapo a tiempo sujetándolo de la cintura.

Goenji: ¿estás bien Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: si, no me fije que las agujetas estaban sueltas –dijo para agacharse y amarrar de nuevo los cordones de sus tenis-.

Goenji: ten más cuidado –dijo acercándose al peli azul, a la vez que el peli azul se levantaba del suelo-.

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo…

Goenji: no digas nada –menciono acercando su rostro al peli azul-.

Endou: ¡CHICOS CUIDADO! –advertía cuando sin querer el castaño pateo una balón de soccer donde acabo dando en la nuca del peli crema, y como este ya tenía su cara cerca de la de Ichirouta termino uniendo los labios de ambos, beso que vio Mamoru- a eso le llamo un tiro con suerte.

K/G: ¡ENDOU! –ambos sonrojados y enojados-.

Endou: bueno ya, pero no diré nada de este incidente.

Kazemaru: más te vale Mamoru, sino sufrirás las consecuencias.

Goenji: gracias por la ayuda Endou –pensó mirando a Kazemaru sonrojado provocando que se le escapara una risita-.

Kazemaru: ¿y tú porque te ríes?

Goenji: nada amor.

Kazemaru: ¡qué no soy tú amor! –Le reprocho entre sus sonrojos- aún no lo soy Goenji, aún no –pensó de modo gentil-.

Endou: eeeeeeh, bueno yo mejor me regreso con mis compañeros de equipo, nos vemos amigos –dijo alejándose de los otros dos-.

Goenji: bueno Kazemaru yo me voy antes de que mi profesor se enoje conmigo.

Kazemaru: igual yo, nos –pero no términos de hablar, Goenji interrumpió sus palabras dándole un corto beso- ¡Shuuya!

Goenji: jaja, nos vemos –menciono para luego irse del lugar, mientras era observado por el peli azul quien al ver que el cuerpo de Shuuya desapareciera de su vista tomaría su dirección para irse a su atletismo-.

Las horas de clases que quedaban eran un infierno para los alumnos al escuchar solo a su profesor hablar, inclusive a Kazemaru y a Goenji quienes empezaban aburrirse, como a Shuuya lo cambian de lugar en la clase de historia estando él detrás del peli azul le paso una nota para entretenerse en la clase aburrida.

Kazemaru: -leía la nota en su mente- "después de clases te invito a comer un helado" –al leer la nota Kazemaru escribió una contestación y le devolvió el pedazo de papel a Goenji-.

Goenji: "me parece bien" –leyó entre una sonrisa tranquila, disimulando que atendía a la clase-.

El timbre sonó indicando la hora de salida, un alivio para los estudiantes al dejar de oír a su profesor pero aún empezaban a sufrir ya que apenas era lunes el peor día de la semana, como quedaron Goenji y Kazemaru se fueron juntos a una heladería cerca de la escuela para comer unos helados; terminando de comer ambos caminaban cerca de un parque, Ichirouta solo observaba los columpios sin embargo Goenji le hablaba pero el contrario no lo atendía, se enojó al no ser escuchado por el peli azul pero al darse cuenta que Ichirouta solo miraba los balancines este se le ocurrió una idea, tomo a Kazemaru de la mano y se lo llevo cerca de los columpios haciéndolo sentar en uno de ellos, el peli crema se posó detrás de Ichirouta y empezó a empujarlo hacia adelante; Kazemaru sentía el viento acariciar sus cabellos azulados, esa misma sensación cuando corre en la pista de atletismo simplemente era agradable. El manto del atardecer cubría el cielo de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes se divertían en el parque ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca observando el cielo anaranjado y las nubes blancas moviéndose con el viento fresco chocando en los rostros de los chicos incluyendo teniendo sus dedos entrelazados, un largo silencio incomodaba a los muchachos, Ichirouta pensaba que era la oportunidad de decir lo que siente por Goenji, así que tomo la palabra.

Kazemaru: Goenji –el otro le toma atención- yo tengo algo que decirte.

Goenji: ¿es algo malo?

Kazemaru: n…no –ya empezaba a sentir nervios- bueno, yo me di cuenta que en verdad te quiero, aunque tu manera de "conquistarme" no me gusta y lo pervertido que eres no me agrada, en el fondo de mi sabe lo que realmente quiero y quiero, realmente los dos sabemos que podré odiarte pero yo te amo más y te prometo que mi amor a ti es real, prometo que siempre voy a amarte; esta claro todo ahora.

Goenji: ….

Kazemaru: en realidad, también me gustas Goenji y –no termino de hablar, la razón fue que el peli crema se abalanzó hacia Ichirouta provocando que los dos terminaran en el suelo Kazemaru boca arriba con Goenji encima de él, eso ocasiono que el peli azul se sonrojara y se avergonzara-.

Goenji: no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para que lo dijeras –comento abrazándolo con su rostro escondido en el pecho de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¡quítate de encima, quítate! –pero Goenji no lo hacía por más que le reclamaba más lo abrazaba con dulzura, Kazemaru dejo de exigir y correspondió al abrazo, mientras que contenía sus lágrimas de felicidad que a poco tiempo empezaron a salir; estuvieron así unos minutos cuando el peli azul junto con el peli crema se levantaron del suelo, se miraron para luego besarse Goenji lo abrazaba por la cintura y Kazemaru por el cuello del contrario, ambos se separaron con los rostros de los dos sonrojados viéndose entre sonrisas, pero de repente fueron observados por sus amigos más cercanos ubicados en la entrada del parque con sus bocas muy abiertas- eeeeh, chicos, nosotros…

Midorikawa: ¡¿SON NOVIOS?!

Hiroto: se lo tenían muy guardadito.

Endou: ya decía que algo ocultaban ustedes dos, por eso se la pasaban muy unidos estos días todo el tiempo.

Goenji: por cierto Endou gracias por lo de la mañana –refiriéndose al golpe con el balón-.

Kazemaru: ¡Goenji!

Goenji: ya, ya tranquilo mi Ichi-kun.

Kazemaru: -dejando salir un suspiro- está bien chicos les contare todo lo que paso –menciono acercándose a los demás junto con su ahora novio cogidos de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados-.

Ichirouta conto todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Goenji dejándolos con las bocas más abiertas que antes a sus amigos, jamás se lo habían creído que Shuuya tuviera un lado pervertido y más cuando lo escucharon de la propia boca del peli crema; Después de una larga historia todos se fueron del parque, la nueva pareja iban a la casa del peli azul tomados de la mano mientras hablaban, al llegar al lugar destinado y dejando a Ichirouta en la entrada Goenji le dio las gracias a su manera a Kazemaru por permitirle entrar en su vida, besándolo como siempre le ha hecho aunque el aire les faltaba Shuuya no quería romper esa unión, estaba feliz al saber que de verdad es correspondido. Posteriormente el peli crema se retiró dándole las buenas noches a su novio peli azul, este último se adentró a su hogar para entrar a su habitación, tirando su mochila al suelo y este tirándose boca arriba en su cama la felicidad se evidenciaba en su rostro con una sonrisa y solo por pensar que ahora él y Goenji son novios formalmente.

Edgar: ¿y tú por qué tan feliz? –Adentrándose al cuarto del menor-.

Kazemaru: simple, Goenji y yo somos novios.

Edgar: ¿enserio? Quien diría que amas a tu acosador.

Kazemaru: no es un acosador, solo me demostraba que le gusto a su manera, aunque sigue siendo un pervertido.

Edgar: bien, ya está lista la cena.

Kazemaru: después bajo –el mayor se retiró de su cuarto, miro la planta que Goenji le había regalado se acercó a ella para acariciar la maceta, levanto del suelo su mochila y saco una botella de agua y con el líquido humedeció la planta llegando las gotas de agua a sus raíces; ya había terminado de cenar y de hacer sus tareas escolares solo estaba acostado en su cama con su panda de peluche abrazándolo, al hacerlo recuerda las veces que Goenji lo abrazaba tan cálido tan suave mientras que el carmesí apodera sus mejillas, justo cuando veía la cara de su peluche se le vino a la mente el rostro de Shuuya quien sonreía, Ichirouta se sonrojaba que no se dio cuenta que acercaba su cara a la del panda imaginando el rostro de Goenji.

Edgar: ¿qué haces Ichirouta? –Apareció de repente en el cuarto de su hermanito, la escena le causaba risa que disimulaba en no reírse-.

Kazemaru: -este de quedo helado, no se movía quedando su cuerpo de piedra hasta que reacciono- ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CUARTO?! –grito a todo pulmón, estaba enojado con el rostro sonrojado-.

Edgar: solo vengo a recordarte que mañana saldré muy temprano, tu desayuno estará listo antes de que me vaya.

Kazemaru: está bien –aún apenado abrazando a su peluche-.

Edgar: bien ahora duérmete o no te levantaras para ir a la escuela, y no estaré para echarte agua para que te despiertes.

Kazemaru: ya entendí –contesto sarcástico y obedeciendo a su hermano apago las luces de su habitación y se acostó para quedarse dormido-.

El despertador sonó pero Ichirouta se había levantado unos minutos antes, se sentía con energía para empezar el día, la planta que Shuuya le había obsequiado floreció, la rosa tenía un color rojo brillante, esa rosa que se marchitaba renació hermosa; ya se dirigía a la secundaria caminando por las calles de la ciudad, el peli azul ya había llegado a su destino, paso por los casilleros a dejar algunas cosas; terminando se fue para su salón cuando de nuevo vio a Shuuya con aquel chico, hablando tranquilamente pero noto que en su mirada mostraba una tristeza, quería acercarse a ellos pero sentía que esa situación no le involucraba así que siguió su camino sin que los otros dos se percataran de la presencia de Kazemaru. Llego a su aula, Ichirouta se quedó pensativo acerca de aquel chico y qué relación tiene con Goenji, no le molestaba ni sentía celos ni menos desconfiaría en Goenji, solo la curiosidad le ganaba y quiere averiguar de qué tanto hablan; sabe bien que es su compañero del club de música así que pensaba que hablaban acerca de las actividades de su club aunque el peli azul no este del todo seguro, sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos cuando vio a Goenji aparecer ante sus ojos.

Goenji: Kazemaru no sabía que ya habías llegado.

Kazemaru: ¿eh, ya estabas aquí? –mintió-.

Goenji: lo sabía, no te diste cuenta que te note en el pasillo.

Kazemaru: ¡¿ya sabías?!

Goenji: no me di cuenta pero Fubuki me lo dijo.

Kazemaru: ¿Fubuki?

Goenji: si, él es mi compañero del club de música y aparte, no te lo tengo que ocultar pero tuve una relación con él.

Kazemaru: ¿qué?

Goenji: si, no duro mucho cuando me di cuenta que no me gustaba, más que no lo amaba como yo a ti.

Kazemaru: mmmmm, entonces ¿por qué han estado hablando?

Goenji: porque me conto que regresaría a Hokaido, su ciudad natal y me dijo que quería que hablara con él antes de que se vaya.

Kazemaru: ¿y cuándo se va?

Goenji: hoy a la hora del descanso vendrán por él, si quieres te lo presento antes de que se vaya, veras que te agradara.

Kazemaru: está bien.

La conversación de la pareja fue interrumpida por los demás alumnos que empezaban a llegar a la escuela, las primeras horas de clases acabaron dando inicio el receso, Goenji tomo de la muñeca a su novio para llegar a la entrada de la escuela, donde lograron ver a un peli plata junto con su amigo castaño hablando, la pareja se acercaron a ellos.

Fubuki: hola Goenji, hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Fubuki: Goenji me conto de ti, no sabes cómo se pone de emocionado cuando toca el tema.

Goenji: omite eso.

Fubuki: bueno, y ¿a que vinieron?

Goenji: a despedirnos de ti y te deseamos lo mejor en tu ciudad.

Kazemaru: Endou ¿conoces a Fubuki?

Endou: si, de hecho me voy con él también.

K/G: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Fubuki: Mamoru es mi acompañante, pero es algo más que eso –un tono rojo en sus mejillas-.

Kazemaru: ya entendí –viendo el rostro de Fubuki, dándole a entender que le gusta Endou- bueno, Fubuki sé que no te conozco mucho pero cantas bien y espero que te vaya bien.

Fubuki: gracias Kazemaru –se aleja con el peli azul de los otros dos muchachos- tal vez Goenji te conto que fuimos pareja pero de eso no te preocupes, eso es el pasado y ahora es el presente, Goenji es una buena persona, admito que me dolió terminar con él y tardarme un tiempo en olvidarlo, pero no le insistí, me importa más su felicidad y si su felicidad es estar contigo, quien soy yo para no permitírselo, cuida bien de Goenji y hazlo feliz.

Kazemaru: -las palabras de Fubuki lo dejaron sorprendido y con solo eso, sabe ahora que es una buena persona- lo hare, y tú también has feliz a Endou, porque sé que te gusta.

Fubuki: si –con las mejillas rojas- ¿es una promesa? –mostrándole su dedo meñique-.

Kazemaru: es una promesa –respondió entrelazando su meñique con el contrario-.

Fubuki: bueno, es hora de irme –regresando con los otros jóvenes- un gusto conocerte Kazemaru y Goenji gracias por todo –dijo antes de adentrarse en un auto junto con Endou – HASTA PRONTO –gritó a la vez junto con el castaño desde la ventana, el auto encendió y ambos se fueron-.

Kazemaru: los voy a extrañar.

Goenji: al igual que yo –abrazando detrás a Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: estamos en la escuela ¿lo olvidaste?

Goenji: no, pero no me importa –menciono metiendo una mano debajo de la camisa del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: ¡pervertido!

Goenji: si lo soy, solo contigo.

Kazemaru: ¡ash, te odio! –Se giró para verlo a la cara- pero te odio con amor.

Goenji: lo sabía –uniendo sus labios con los de Kazemaru-.

Y así iniciaban una relación, Goenji siempre amo a Kazemaru desde el principio que lo conoció, pasaron por momentos divertidos, románticos inclusive por incomodidades en especial Ichirouta, pero eso era solo el principio de una vida juntos; Shuuya siempre tuvo a un amor y ese es Ichirouta, aunque odie su lado pervertido su amor es más fuerte; ¿odio o amor? Kazemaru encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, y eternamente y desde el principio fue amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic, sayonarita.**_


End file.
